Lucy's childhood friend, a mysterious wizard
by Priscilla529
Summary: Erza,Gray,Natsu,Lucy and Happy chooses a mission where they will try to find a mysterious wizard
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A mysterious wizard

_Introduction_

Fairy Tail is a guild where Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy are in. A guild is a place where wizards can get jobs that would include their magical skills and if they succeeded, they will get some money.

_Summary_

Erza,Gray, Natsu, happy and Lucy are going on a mission to find a mysterious wizard

_Story_

"Ah! What a nice, peaceful morning.." Lucy said to herself. She just woke up in her small house, when suddenly, the door banged. In came a flying cat and a man with pink hair.

"I spoke too soon." Lucy muttered under her breath.

"Hi, Lucy! Just here to say Good Morning! Erza has picked out a job for us! We're living in ten minutes!" Natsu, the red haired guy, shouted.

" Yeah! Better be quick, you don't want to see Erza when she's angry!" Happy ,the flying cat who can talk, exclaimed. Erza is the guild's most powerful female wizard.

" Argh! Why can't I just enjoy a day without meeting a dangerous job?!" Lucy said angrily, but imagining the look on Erza's face, she quickly got dressed and went to Fairy tail.

In there, she met Gray and Erza. Gray has Ice magic, Natsu is a fire dragon slayer, and both of them never got along when Erza's not around. Erza's power is The Knight,where she can change her clothes and weapons, and Lucy is a celestial wizard.

" Great, we're all here. Our mission is in Magnolia, so we don't have to go anywhere. We have to find a mysterious wizard that no one knows. The prize is 5,000,000 jewels." Erza explained.

"A mysterious wizard? In Magnolia? Whoever it is, we' d better find it fast. It could be dangerous for the citizens." Gray said.

" Well, I'm all fired up! Let's go find this wizard!" Natsu shouted excitedly.

" We'll split up. It will be easier to find it." Erza said.

"S-split up?! W-what if he's dangerous? I don't want to deal with him alone!" Lucy stuttered.

"I'll go with you." Happy offered kindly.

* * *

Pleas review. it's my first story, and i may have made some mistakes. i would appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

"Ok! Natsu, you search in dark alleys. Gray, you search in the markets. Lucy, you'll search in the restaurants. I'll search in the forest." Erza ordered, "We'll meet at 8 pm at the Wizard's Bar. Let's go!"

Everyone started running in their direction. That is, everyone but me and Happy. We just walked until we arrived at the first stop.

50 stops after that, we still haven't found anything suspicious. It was already 7 30 pm, and we're walking in to our last stop, the Beef House. We are pretending to eat when I saw her. Not the wizard, my childhood friend, Louise! She has a blue , long and beautiful hair, blue ocean eyes and a blue dress. I was so happy I ran towards her. She hasn't change at all.

" Louise! It's me, Lucy! I miss you so much!" I exclaimed, moving forward to hug her. Instead of reaching out, she stepped back a bit. Her face looks very sad.

"Owh, I-it's really you. I, uh, miss you too. Uh, sorry, I have something to do..bye." She stammered, and disappeared through the front door.

I'm quite disappointed, but I was more curious about her nervousness towards me. But I quickly brushed it off, since I thought maybe she just thought I changed.

"Oh,well.."I muttered.

"Who is she? You know, she's really pretty." Happy said happily as we walked inside Wizard's Bar. Erza and Gray were already there. Natsu was nowhere to be seen.

Lucy's P0V ends

" Where's Natsu?" Lucy asked. Just at that moment, the wall was smashed and Natsu stepped in.

" what took you so long, flame brain?" Gray shouted.

"well at least I've found something, icy head!" Natsu shouted back.

" Enough!" Erza shouted. " what did you find?"

" well, I asked the people who live near the alley .They said that the wizard is a girl with a long hair. They said she sometimes went there and disappear." Natsu explained.

" Good job. We'll keep finding tomorrow." Erza said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail

Lucy's POV

"Earth to Lucy." Erza said, shoving a glass of lemonade in front of my face. I realized I was daydreaming about Louise. It's early in the morning, which means that we'll start searching again, though we're still waiting for Gray, Natsu and Happy in Fairy Tail.

"Uh,sorry.." I replied, embarrassed.

" What happened yesterday? You've been day dreaming for like, an hour." Erza pointed out.

" I found my old friend. Her name's Louise. We grew up together and played every day. I stopped seeing her when I ran away. Yesterday, she was acting strangely. And she disappeared really fast."I said.

"Disappeared? Hmm….Lucy, do you think she might be our mysterious wizard? Does she have long hair?"Erza asked curiously.

"No!She's not! She can't be! Yes, she has long hair, but almost every girl does! Besides, I've known her since I was just born and she is not a wizard!" I shouted in reply. I can't believe that Erza actually thought Louise is a wizard!

" Calm down, Lucy. Anyway, we'll all search in the alley where Natsu got the information." Erza said soothingly.

Soon, Gray , Natsu and Happy arrived and a girl wizard with long white hair named Mira Jane said," Good luck finding the wizard!"

When we arrived, I felt like someone is watching us and I kept turning my head around, but there was nobody. There was also no clue of a wizard there.

" This girl must be a genius. There's no trace of h…" Erza's voice drifted off and she bent down.

She took something from the ground and said," Looks like she has blue hair."

I gasped. Maybe Erza is right! Louise might just be our mysterious wizard! I felt sick in the stomach, so I made an excuse to go to a restaurant nearby. After a few lemonades, I went to a spa to relax my thoughts. When I was done, it was already dark and the roads are deadly quiet.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, three huge men grabbed me! I struggled to escape, but it was no use. They were really strong. Just as I started to think I have no chance of escaping, a slim figure dropped from above and started fighting using magic. I've never seen a kind of magic like that. It was as if she was invisible!

"This must be the mysterious wizard! How can she find me?" I thought.

When she was done, she turned towards me and I saw her true identity. She, like Erza thought, was Louise! I stared at her with my mouth open, but with no words coming out. Finally, I gathered all my strength and squeaked," Louise! You're the mysterious wizard? How'd you find me?"

" I'll explain later. Let's stay in a hotel nearby for a night." She said.

When we've finally settled, she started telling me her story.

"When I was small, I never thought I might actually be a wizard. But then, when you left, I felt so devastated and suddenly, I felt like I was floating! The truth is, I am! My magic is air, but I also can disappear. I did not tell you this because I'm afraid we won't be able to be friends again, since we're different. So I decided to hide myself, but when I saw you, my heart shattered. I wanted to hug you back, but I was afraid I might lose my cover. So, with tears in my eyes, I disappeared. Since then, I stalked you and today, when I found you in trouble, I realized that it would be better for you to be alive but not my friend rather than if you die." She explained sadly.

"Louise, it's okay! I'm a wizard, too! I'm in fairy tail!' I replied excitedly.

Louise's POV

I gasped." Fairy Tail? That's the coolest guild ever!" I exclaimed.

"I'd be happy to invite you to join us!" Lucy replied, smiling.

The next day, we left the hotel and went to Fairy Tail. As we entered, the whole place became quiet. Lucy explained to them that I was the wizard, and when she's done, they all shouted in unison ,"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"


End file.
